


The Destruction of Lord Sux

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy Lines, Crack I suppose, M/M, PWP, Porn Star AU, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Vampire Hunter Ren has reached the home of Lord Sux, ancient and fearsome vampire.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Vampire





	

Ren the vampire hunter bust through the large oak doors to the tomb of the Lord Sux to find the ancient vampire sitting on a stool in a red silk robe sipping some red liquid from a crystal glass.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Ren. I assume you have come here to destroy me.” Sux smirked, sliding from the stool. His 6 inch spike heels made a click as he stood and began to walk toward the huge bed at the back of the room. Ren couldn’t say he’d hate to see a vampire removed from the world, but he cursed the day a man with those legs became hell spawn. Sux draped himself luxuriously about a large bed in the back of the room, his short red silk robe riding up enough that it just barely covered what was clearly a growing erection.

“But first Mr. Ren, would you like a glass of wine?” Sux tempted in his thick Eastern European accent. Ren was entranced while he crossed his legs and leaned on an elbow. “Perhaps we can have a little chat. I’d certainly like to know more about the man that has dominated all of my fledglings.”

“Is that what you are trying to pretend you’re drinking?” Ren sassed, popping a hip and crossing his arms. Sux cackled.

“I never drink wine,” He took another sip and ran his tongue across his lips pulling the red liquid on them into his mouth. “Well?” Sux asked, letting the robe fall completely open at the top. Ren dropped his arms and walked toward the bed to loom over Lord Sux.

“You think I’d take wine from you? I’m here to destroy you, and I won’t be distracted,” Ren growled, pulling a collar with a pure silver o-ring from a pouch on his hip. “You’ll submit to me like all of your little lackeys did.”

Sux hissed, rising to his knees and letting the robe hang open. He bowed his back pressing his crotch forward. He was wearing a pair of leather briefs and a leather chest harness. “You will submit to me Mr. Ren! Don’t you see? In 10,000 years I’ve never been made to submit.”

Ren clicked his tongue and grabbed Sux by the throat, pulling him forward and snapping the collar on. “You don’t need to make this difficult Lord Sux,” he said, his voice quavering.  “I know you’re the type of motherfucker who always tries to ice skate uphill.” Ren sneered before pulling Lord Sux into a blistering kiss. Lord Sux pushed him away.

“What the hell, Kylo?” Hux said, looking his partner in the face.

“Cut!” Phasma shouted from somewhere behind the cameras. She walked up to the bed on the set. “What’s the problem Hux?”

“That is by far the stupidest one-liner I’ve ever heard.” Hux snapped more at Kylo than Phasma.

Kylo raised his arms in surrender. “Hux, it’s just an idiom I said when we were in a writing meeting. Phasma.-“

“-thought it was a great and cheesy line to convey Lord Sux knowing that he’s futilely struggling against the laws of nature. Do you disagree?” Phasma interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Hux.

“When you explain it that way,” Hux acquiesced “it seems to make sense. Why wasn’t it in the script I was given?”

“The last script you came to get was the first draft. If you had picked up the final we finished two days ago you wouldn’t have been surprised,” Phasma sneered, leaning back. “Are we okay to continue?” She stared at Hux.

“Sure,” Hux sighed.

“Take it from ‘You will submit’!” Phasma shouted, disappearing behind the cameras again. Kylo leaned in conspiratorially under the guise of snapping the collar off.

“I hate the line too, but Phasma is adamant about it being in there. Sorry.” Kylo whispered, taking his place.

“Lights! Camera! Action!” Phasma shouted and instantly they were Vampire Hunter Ren and Lord Sux again.

“You will submit to me Mr. Ren. Don’t you see? In 10,000 years I’ve never been made to submit.” Hux hissed just as sultry as the first time. Say what you want about his diva personality, he was absolutely professional when he needed to be.

For the second time Ren clicked his tongue and grabbed Sux by the throat, pulling him forward and snapping the collar on. “You don’t need to make this difficult Lord Sux,” Ren said, this time it was deeper, more confident.  “I know you’re the type of motherfucker who always tries to ice skate uphill.” Ren sneered before pulling Lord Sux into a blistering kiss. Lord Sux went limp in his arms falling away from the kiss.

“No!” he groaned. “I am a vampire lord, I will not be taken by a lowly human.” He beat his fists weakly against Ren’s chest. Ren caught both wrists in his over large hands.

“Now, now, it’s right in your name is it not?” Ren ran his tongue from behind Lord Sux’s ear down over his neck and collar bone, across the straps of the harness and pulled a nipple into his mouth, nipping lightly. Lord Sux groaned above him.

 “Lord Sux? You thought it was clever I’m sure,” Ren chuckled, looking up into the Lords face, eyes burning bright. “But when you aren’t sucking blood I know you’re sucking cock.” Kylo was somehow able to keep the cringe out of his face as he delivered another very stupid line. At least that one had been in the original. Ren hooked his fingers in the collar’s o-ring and dragged the vampire lord off the bed.

Lord Sux hit his knees. His head lolled back as if in a trance. “How did you discover my secret?” He groaned, watching Ren pull his massive cock from his pants. He leaned in to take the head into his mouth but Ren grabbed his fiery hair and held him back.

“One of my spies found the scroll in your library,” Ren smiled, watching Lord Sux’s eyes widening. “The one from your lover before you were turned into a creature of the night. It was all about how good you were at sucking cock.” Ren pushed Lord Sux’s head down onto his throbbing erection.

Lord Sux let out a keening as the cock filled his mouth and hit his throat. His gag reflex had long since dulled. He groaned around Ren’s erection. Ren snapped his hips, pushing deeper.

“I see what Romero was talking about. Your mouth is just made for this.” Ren gasped, snapping his hips over and over into the Lord’s mouth.

Hux’s eyes watered as he took it all. Hux had been doing this for years but Ren was still way bigger than most of his partners. It was always a challenge but it was so worth it. He felt a few taps from Kylo’s ring finger, he was about to come.

“And now Lord Sux, be cleansed from this earth,” Kylo said, the pure bliss of orgasm over taking the cringe that he would have fought if he had to deliver the line straight. He pulled his cock out of Hux’s mouth and shot long pearly lines of come across Hux’s face and hair, making sure to get some in his mouth. A little for the cameras, but mostly because Hux himself loved it.

Lord Sux began screaming and fell to the cobblestone floor. From what he’d come to understand, Phasma was going to post produce it to look like he had burned up when the semen touched his skin. Hux laid perfectly still, his eyes rolling in his mind.

Without a word vampire hunter Ren tucked himself back in his pants, turned toward the door he’d kicked in, and swaggered out.

“Cut!” Phasma called. “That’s a wrap.”

One of the stage hands came running up to Hux as he stood handing him water and a clean robe. Hux thanked him and snapped the collar off. Kylo had walked up next to him.

“Well, how do you think ‘Vampire Hunter Ren’ will sell?” Hux asked, smirking at his partner.

Kylo shrugged, sipping from his own bottle of water. “People seem to be buying a hell of a lot of my stuff. Between you and me I hope it doesn’t do too great,” he whispered, glancing around to make sure Phasma wasn’t anywhere nearby.

Hux quirked a brow. “Oh? And why’s that?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Because if it sells well they are going to write a whole series of this bullshit. A vampire hunter with holy semen? Really Hux?” He rolled his eyes exasperated. Hux just laughed and shook his head.

“I think it’s a pretty marketable concept myself,” Hux said, turning toward the showers. “Let’s get cleaned up and grab some tacos over at that taco truck around the corner. I’m starving.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Kylo exclaimed, jogging a bit to catch up to Hux.


End file.
